Wishes
by Rinchen
Summary: Lovino knew his brother was more loved. He didn't know what would happen when he met a certain Spaniard, however...


Now, you would expect a story like this to start all traditional like, "Once upon a time..." well... you're going to be disappointed. I'm Lovino Vargas, and you are reading my journal – not _'__diary'_, thank you very much - and I am going to tell you when I met this stupid Spaniard who wouldn't know the meaning of 'back off' if it walked up to him, introduced itself and whacked him in the face with a frying pan. I found this guy too happy for my liking, while my brother, Feliciano, had started calling him _big brother Antonio _- yes that is his name, and yes, it is as stupid as his face. I always thought that people who were too cheerful were too suspicious. I mean, come on! He could be a psychopath from loopy land, who recently escaped from a mental asylum!

As I walked down the street from my house, I didn't expect anything weird to happen really. Nothing ever happened in this town... nothing exciting anyway. As I turned the corner, I saw _him_. _Him_. I don't think any of you understand how bad this situation was. I didn't want him to see me in case I get dragged into a conversation that lasts for 10 million years and drags me into the abyss of chatterbox emporium. Walking past a table with a nice young woman sitting at it, I quickly grabbed a menu and covered my face with it. What? It is totally not suspicious and no one was totally looking at me like I had two heads. I saw the crossing and I instantly did a happy dance in my mind and started speed walking towards the curb. Antonio turned towards me and instantly smiled, walking in my direction. Oh no, he doesn't. I walked faster, and I didn't think that was possible, because it feels like my feet were going to melt into the pavement and I was going to shoot fire from behind me. Dodging tables and pedestrians in my sight, I was almost there. Just one more step and...

"Hey Lovi!"

Nope. Nada. Nil. Didn't make it. Boohoo. God please save me now. Slowly turning towards the voice, I put a smile on my face. I thought I could hear screams in the distance and mirrors cracking, and I will find whoever made them and hunt them down. No one screams at my handsome face, ladies everywhere love me! Love me I say! Well... anyway... I looked up at the Spaniard in front of me - he was too tall dammit! - and I thought my eyes would start burning at that very moment from the immense shine coming from his smile, it was like the sun. The sun didn't deserve to be so close, it deserved to be far away, and maybe while the giant fireball was at it, it could take Antonio with it.

Antonio smiled down at me and I instantly cringed at the words that came out of his mouth, "Want to hang out later? I can come pick you up at your house if you want?" I started sweating, should I say yes or no... well the answer is obvious isn't it? Right?

"Yeah, sure, come pick me up at this address..." WAIT! WHAT? What am I saying?! I can't give away where I live, what if my earlier theory was correct? "...there you go." I handed him the piece of paper I had discreetly took and he took it with shaking hands as if he was going to cry tears of joy and puke rainbows at the sight of it. Ugh, I really need to give my imagination a good lecturing.

As we both went our separate ways, while trying to ignore his excessive waving and shouting "GOODBYE LOVI!", I went home, trying to get rid of the feeling that the joyful look on his face had given me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I sat on the couch in my house, flicking through TV shows with the remote. Feliciano and Nonno had gone out earlier for lunch or something like that, not inviting me. And you know what their excuse was? "I was too - how do you say – _hyperactive - _for where they were going." HA! Seriously, that's the best Nonno could come up with? I had always known he had liked my younger brother better than me, but I'm not the type to throw a fit about the issue... oh, who was I kidding? I always threw a tantrum and a hissy fit when the issue was brought up.

Bored out of my mind, I was sort of glad that the doorbell rang, but when I realised that Antonio was the ringer of the bell, my mood soured. I got up, cleaned myself off, and opened the door, getting a face full of a bunch of flowers - lilies, Italy's national flower. I stepped outside and closed the door. I turned back around and looked expectantly at him. Seeing no change to his expression, I raised my eyebrow and huffed.

"Well? Where are we going?" I asked. He looked confused for a moment and I felt like smashing the flowers in his face and storming off, when he suddenly smiled and grinned, "I just wanted to hang out, y'know. Go to the park maybe..."

My expression turned confused. The park? But it was night-time! I shrugged and just went with the flow.

I walked next to him along the pavement. I put my hands in my pockets, looking around at all the lights lighting up the pathway. Christmas was almost here. I didn't mention it before, but it looks like the perfect time to mention that it was beautiful. A sprinkle of snow dusted everything in its way and people had put the fairy lights up for everyone to see. People would think I thought events like this are boring or aren't worth celebrating, as I always have a frown on my face and when I smile it looks so fake that even Feliks would start going crazy at the sight of it, the crazy Polish idiot. I looked to the side and saw Antonio. His mouth was open in jaw-dropping excitement, eyes looking up at everything in childlike wonder. I wasn't ever going to say this out loud and if I do then let it be quiet enough that only dogs can hear, but... his expression was kind of adorable... kind of.

When we got to the park, we sat down on the swings. I started swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and for- what the hell am I doing? I am not a child, I am a man! A manly man! I was cut off from my ramblings when I heard the idiot next to me start mumbling.

"Hm, what was that?" I inquired. He turned to me and said with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm glad I got to spend this night with you, Lovi. I really am..." He trailed off. That smile of his made me happy. For the love of God, my mouth started twitching upwards in a smile. I tried to hide it but he saw. He saw everything. The blush on my cheeks, the small smile on my lips, the twinkle in my eyes.

Maybe Antonio wasn't such an idiot after all... I mean, if he was, how would he have made me feel like I was actually worth something? He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his body and without knowing it myself, I laid my head on his shoulder. On that night, we both watched the stars and on that night, we both saw our dreams coming true.

And this, readers, was my journal entry, and I guess that both of us - Antonio and I - got our wish.


End file.
